


Girl's Night In

by stardustkr7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Dinah have a night off at the tower, complete with wine and giggles. And cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night In

It had been a long time since Barbara had really laughed so hard her sides hurt. But Dinah telling tales of introducing Zinda to modern technology did the trick.

“So, I figured why not? Mia had left her 3DS there on accident but I figured she wouldn’t miss it for one night and Zinda was enthralled with it,” Dinah recounted, grinning.

“She’s so good at adapting I forget she’s not even from around here,” said Barbara fondly, trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.

“Right!? Anyway, I stopped by the next day to find that she hadn’t even moved! She had this manic look and her eyes were bloodshot like she had been playing that game all night!” Dinah said, waving her hands wildly for emphasis. “I had to practically wrestle her for it so I could return it to Speedy.”

“What game was it?”

“Mario Kart. She beat all of Mia’s top scores,” said Dinah, rolling her eyes and finishing her glass of wine. “Helena says we should get her a Playstation next.”

“You know, we do need our pilot awake enough to fly a plane,” Barb pointed out, draining hers as well. “I don’t think getting her addicted to video games is a good idea.”

“Then I better return that Christmas gift I bought her.” They laughed again.

The two women were having a bit of a girl’s night in, with lots of wine and movies with eye candy. Barbara had a tablet nearby to monitor things but other than that, they were off the clock for the night. The movie had just finished and the credits were rolling as they gossiped, snuggled up with a blanket on the couch. It just felt good to relax and giggle with her best friend.

“More wine?”

“Sure. There’s another bottle in the fridge,” said Barbara, pointing towards the kitchen.

“Stay there, I’ll get it,” the blonde instructed, getting up off the couch. She gave the other woman’s shoulder a friendly squeeze as she passed by to the kitchen.

The wine was helping her feel looser and looser.

“Ahh, thanks,” said Barbara as Dinah returned and filled her wine glass. “I could kiss you,” she added once the blonde settled back on the couch again next to her.

 “Then why don’t you,” Dinah half teased, smirking and tossing her blonde waves over her shoulder.

And her best friend was looking prettier and prettier.

Barbara hesitated for one second then leaned over and pecked Dinah on the lips.

Silence.

 _Uh oh_  … Had she done something wrong? Maybe she had miscalculated and her best friend wasn’t actually interested in girl kisses …  _What a stupid, impulsive move, Gordon!_

“That wasn’t much of a kiss,” Dinah finally remarked.

“Oh? Really?” said Barbara, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah … I was expecting something more like this,” she said, leaning forward and putting a hand on the redhead’s cheek. Lips slightly parted, she kissed Barbara firmly on the mouth, sucking lightly on her bottom lip before pulling back.

“Oh.” Barbara hadn’t even realized her eyes fluttered closed. “I understand what you mean now. This.” She kissed Dinah again, this time letting the kiss linger, with more movement of lips and hands holding each other in place.

One kiss turned into two then three. Then Dinah’s mouth opened more and her tongue ran along Barbara’s lip. She pulled away, trying not to feel startled by the suddenness.

“Are we really doing this?” Barb asked in a hushed voice. It was hard to think with her brain pleasantly muddled with wine and Dinah’s perfume in her nose and hands on her waist.

“Sure, why not?”

Dinah frowned at her slightly, sensing her hesitation.

“It’s your call, Sweetie,” the blonde said, letting go of her.

“I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger,” Barbara blurted out, thinking of her early Batgirl days, back when she wanted to be Black Canary’s sidekick.

“Really?” Dinah smiled, reaching out to tuck a few red locks behind Barbara’s ear.

She nodded.

“You know, some crushes you just don’t get over easily,” Barbara added shyly.

 “That’s true,” Dinah agreed, leaning closer again.

This time Barbara closed the gap and pulled her even closer. Dinah eagerly complied, crawling over her so they were wrapped up together, still making out. 


End file.
